


More Than A Bromance (Cole Sprouse x KJ Apa)

by AngelSkywalker



Series: More Than A Bromance [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Disney RPF, Real Person Fiction, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF, Riverdale RPF
Genre: Actors, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Archie - Freeform, Archie/jughead - Freeform, Begging, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bottom slut, Boys In Love, Bromance, Cock Slut, Cole sprouse - Freeform, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Desire, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Epic Bromance, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, KJ Apa - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, POV Male Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riverdale, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Tongue-in-cheek, Unresolved Sexual Tension, age gap, horny boys, jughead jones - Freeform, real person - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSkywalker/pseuds/AngelSkywalker
Summary: Rain thuds. Wind howling. Fog. On this dark and stormy night all their pent up lust and frustrations could boil over... But who will speak up first?Will Cole Sprouse and KJ Apa ever admit their true feelings for each other? Will they finally give in to their desires?





	

***Disclaimer: This is a fictional story about Cole Sprouse and KJ Apa stars of the popular CW/Netflix Show: Riverdale  
It is a work of PURE FICTION and the author does not claim any knowledge about the private lives of the characters nor is the story meant to imply anything about their sexuality. It is 100% RPF***

9pm. Rainthuds. Howling. Fog. A storm was engulfing New York. Making it almost impossible to head outside. Cozy inside Cole Sprouse's NYC apartment, Cole and KJ were inside a sanctuary all their own. While outside it looked like the day of reckoning had finally come... Inside lounging over Cole's oversized couch in nothing but tank tops and boxer shorts, Pizza boxes littering the floor along with empty Coca-Cola cans and both their shoes which had been mindlessly discarded. The place had truly become a total mancave in the last 24 hours. But hey! At least Cole's hair wasn't a greasy mess from wearing the tattered Jughead Jones beanie all day. 

Cole usually loved organization and cleanliness, but when he brought over people he genuinely felt comfortable with and he felt he could be his true crazy, disheveled self with, he loosened up the rules. KJ was that and more. He was the antithesis of the stuck up, plastic and totally fake types he'd have to put up with for years in Hollywood. Nothing irked him more than privileged ignorance and having to keep any sort of perfect white picket fence facade. Fuck that! KJ was this kind, talented New Zealander. New to the states. With a brain. And an actual personality.

Not to mention he also has a beautiful smile, gorgeous hair, which at the moment was KJ's natural raven black color and not the fiery red of his slutty fuckboy character Archie ... and those killer abs... Swoooooooonnnn. 

Though Cole tried to distract his brain and keep those filthy thoughts buried deep in the back of his mind. Hidden away. Locked tight. In reality he was thirstier for KJ than a man who'd wandered through the Sahara dessert for 30 years without a single drop of water... Even though said man would be dead as fuck... But yeah. T H I R S T Y. 

KJ was truly beautiful though. Inside and out. He was as taken with his mind, his life, his point of view of the world as he was with his undeniably gorgeous body.

But KJ was his friend. One of his closest friends. A kindred spirit really. And they had a great thing going. Why ruin it by revealing his true feelings? What they have now is good. It's perfect, he figures. He doesn't want risk losing it. But really... he is dissatisfied. He wants more. More than a friendship. No one knows he likes boys about as much as he likes girls, other than Dylan, his nosy twin brother. So there's no way for KJ to know what he truly feels. But he wants to tell him. He just doesn't know how... 

KJ could have never imagined he'd end up best friends with Cole, he kinda felt bad about it now, but before he'd met Cole he mostly expected him to be an air headed rich white kid living in a bubble... But man.... That couldn't have been further from the truth. Cole was hilarious and fun to be around. 

He didn't beat himself up too much about his original misconception of Cole though, as after all, Cole had admitted he though KJ would be a brainless gym junkie when he first looked through his social media. So they were even. They both had been judge-mental assholes. Besides that original prejudice faded away in 2.5 seconds of meeting, after Cole jokingly asked KJ "Do you even lift?" That snarky, sarcastic Sprouse sense of humor wouldn't be out of place in New Zealand KJ thought. 

But Cole was more than just funny. He was kind. He was beautiful... With dreamy emerald eyes and a sweet boyish smile. KJ had found himself slowly falling in love with his sweet friend, and he had no idea what to do about it, how to articulate anything, what to say. What to do! All he knew was that lately all he could think about when being around Cole was sex. He'd picture things like turning him around and fucking him doggy-style. Holding Cole's firm smooth body as he let his cock get engulfed by his tight wet hole. Pressing his angelic face flat down on the bed, keeping his butt raised and just fucking the shit out of him as his moans echoed off the walls. 

KJ knew he needed more from Cole than what he had now, he just didn't quite know how to get it out in the open. 

"Man, I love your tattoo" Cole blurts out of the blue, interrupting the silence of the room, even though outside thunder and lighting were wreaking havoc in New York. 

"Thanks man, I got it when I was 17 and my dad became a high chief of Samoa" KJ smiles, looking proudly at his Tattoo. 

"Dude you've told me that a million times, what does the tattoo mean though?" Cole chuckles scooting closer to KJ. 

KJ laughs, he had the memory of a fucking goldfish sometimes. 

"It's unique to my family's village in Moata'a. After my grandfather died, the family agreed my father should take over as high chief... It's a stingray. It represents friendliness and protectiveness" KJ explains softly, memories and flashbacks of his trip to Samoa coming back to him. The beautiful people. His tribe. The clear blue waters. 

"Well that describes you very well" Cole giggled, looking up and down KJ. God he was beautiful Cole mused, his imagination conjuring up a scene straight out of a romantic film in which KJ blissfully carried him to the bed. 

"I'd love to get a tattoo myself one day, just not sure what to get" Cole simpers looking down at himself. 

"I'm sure you'd look beautiful with any design" KJ coos. And scoots even more closely to Cole. He can see Cole processing the words internally, and he swore he could see a blush creep up his cheeks. 

Did... Did KJ just call me beautiful?! Cole froze slightly at the thought. He kept his face focused on KJ trying to read his thoughts. 

"Really?" Cole whispers softly, wide eyed. 

"Yeah... you're a very good looking man" KJ's voice lowered as he spoke, placing one of his big hands on Cole's knee. That one simple, single touch sending a rush of blood straight to Cole's slowly hardening dick. 

KJ doesn't know what herculean level of boldness overtakes him but he decides this is IT. He's making his move. It's now or never on this glum stormy night. Just him and Cole. All alone. Together. 

"So are you" Cole sputtered it out. Trying to gage KJ's reactions, his body language. He decides this is IT. He's gonna come out with the truth to his friend. 

"Anyone would be lucky to have you..." Cole stammered , almost biting his tongue. His heart is pounding. He can feel it's beating all over his body. He feels like it could burst out of his chest at any moment. The tent in his boxers must me painfully obvious by now. 

KJ takes a a deep breath. He just senses that Cole's body is reacting to his words, to his hand that has slowly creeped up the older boys thigh. He sees a lovely looking tent in Cole's boxers, so he goes for it... 

"Would you have me?" He gulps hard. Mouth dry. Feeling Cole's stare piercing right through him and he can feel his own body jerk at the words he just said. 

Cole feels weak. Like he should be a puddle right now. Those intense brown eyes were carving their way into his soul. Unrelenting. Not breaking any eye contact. It was too much. He got up to walk away...He felt like he was in a dream he would soon wake up from with a sticky mess in his underwear, but he could feel KJ follow after him, and this was very much real, KJ stops him and barricades him against the wall. He's not sure why but being manhandled this way only made his heart beat faster and his dick stiffen. 

"What do you want me to do." KJ grunts, his voice low and sultry, dripping with sex. KJ's muscular arms trap the smaller framed Cole against the wall of his suite, his breath caressing across Cole's ear as he leans in close. Cole gasps involuntarily. KJ hasn't even touched him yet and he's already hard as a rock. 

"Let me go please..." Cole sneered, looking down, breathing hard, can't even bring himself to look at KJ, his face is bright red. Blushing. KJ looks up and down Cole's body and he immediately notices a painfully hard looking erection. 

"Doesn't look like you want me to let you go" he hums lips grazing Cole's. Cole shivers as he can literally feel himself getting wet, precum oozing from his cock slit. His heart is beating rapidly and he can feel it reverberating through his chest, like a loud drum. 

KJ leans in and whispers "Want me to fuck you?" Cole gasps at that. Jaw dropping. Eyes blowing wide. Breathing shallow. A fire building within him. KJ's hot breath caresses Cole's ear as he is leaning so very close. It makes Cole's dick twitch. 

"Yes" he hisses... 

"Baby, I feel exactly the same way you do. I actually really, really like you" KJ confesses. 

"So don't run away from me please. I want you. I want you too. I've wanted you for a long time" KJ whispers, laying bare all his feelings. To Cole this all feels surreal. Can this be really happening? KJ gives him butterflies inside. 

"KJ." Cole finally speaks and he gulps. 

KJ brushes his pretty lips against the shell of Cole's ear "Baby..." He breathes out. 

Cole feels an electric shiver run down the length of his spine. His palms are sweaty and his knees are weakening, feeling like he would melt. KJ gently cups Cole's chin, making the beauty look at him, and grazing his lips with his thumb making Cole softly whimper against his hand. Cole feels every muscle in his body tighten and he wants to come apart right then and there, just fall into the arms of the man before him. 

"I want you to know that I’m about to make this sooo good for you. So good you'll know that no one else can ever fuck you like I would. Like I’m about to.” KJ says it with no pretense, like he truly believes what he’s saying, and he expects Cole to believe it too. Cole wants this. Needs this. In his experiences with men, though few, he'd usually topped but every now and then he'd get an urge to just be pounded into oblivion. But only with the right guys. And now he wanted KJ to take him like that. Bad. He was the right guy. 

Cole, without much thinking, presses their hips together, undulating against KJ, feeling the length of KJ's raging hard on against his own he lets out a low guttural groan. KJ is huge. He can feel it. Cole's arousal over floods him like a tidal wave. He wraps his arms around KJ's neck and runs his fingers through the short hairs at the back. 

" I want you to fuck me..." Cole demands with his voice, but his eyes are pleading. 

KJ reached for the back of Cole's neck, leaned in, and kissed him gently. Cole held on to KJ, grinding himself up against him and moaning into the kiss. Craving more contact. Cole parts his lips for KJ, and he felt his warm tongue enter his mouth. 

Within a few seconds they were wrapped together kissing wildly, like recently uncaged, wild, untamed animals, outside in the middle of the night.  
They hardly broke their fiery kisses as they both collapsed together into bed, it didn't take long for them to undress each other, all their skin against each other, twisting and crashing rhythmically like two powerful ocean waves curling within each other. KJ had wanted this for so long. He wanted him desperately. Could hardly wait to get to plunge inside Cole. KJ could sense Cole's arousal gushing through him. 

He ripped off Cole's boxers, wet with pre-cum, exposing a beautiful cock. KJ examined his gorgeous, toned, naked body. 

"Fuck... I Can't wait to explore every part of you"… KJ purred, smiling down at Cole. KJ began kissing him all over. Making Cole moan and shiver. There wasn't an inch of him that KJ didn't want to taste, the base of his throat, the curve of his waist . Cole's face was twisted with a look of raw lust. Sections of his body would tighten and relax as KJ moved from part to part. Sensitive to every touch. Aching for more friction, he grinds against KJ. 

"Oh my god" Cole lets out, hands roaming all overs KJ's muscular chest and arms. His chest heaving. 

"You're such a stud" Cole choked out. KJ ran his hands through Cole's thick, slightly curly hair, and he gave it a little tug to cock Cole's head to the side. KJ then went to work on Cole's neck, licking it and then nibbling on it lightly. Cole squirms and moans out, being kissed on the neck drives him crazy. The whole time, KJ runs his masculine hands across Cole's smooth, tanned abs, chest and shoulders. "Baby please, fuck me I can't wait!" Cole cried out 

"You've done this before?" KJ asks, genuinely wanting to know just how carefully to handle Cole. 

"YES!" Cole groans impatiently. 

"Lube?" KJ asks breathlessly. 

"In the drawer, there's condoms too!" Cole stammered, pointing to a small white drawer right next to the bed. KJ hurriedly swifts the drawers and his eyes light up when he finds what he's looking for. 

"Baby lay on your stomach and spread those legs for me" KJ demands and Cole complies. 

KJ's hands are soft but insisting, circling the place Cole needs him most, his touch feels hot, gentle but urgent. KJ lubes up his fingers briskly. One fingertip presses in. Slowly. KJ slowly begins plunging his finger in, and Cole winces slightly. KJ watches the way Cole's fingers curl against the sheets. Cole's mouth is open wide, gulping down breaths. He eases in a second finger and Cole's legs widen and tremble around him. KJ began sliding his finger in and out of Cole's tight hole. KJ slides in another finger, as Cole bites the bed sheets and moans into them. He is pressing back against KJ's hand now practically fucking himself on KJ's fingers. Whimpering. Panting. Needing KJ in him deeper. 

"Fuuuckk" Cole hisses. KJ thought it was quite the sight. Cole writhing on the bed. Pushing back to meet every thrust of his hand. 

"Need you in me" Cole says softly. 

"You sure you're ready babe?" KJ murmured. He wants this to be perfect for Cole. He wants to fuck him so badly it actually hurts. 

"Fuck yeah, I need it NOW" Cole growls out impatiently. 

KJ flips Cole onto his back, with Cole's legs around his waist. KJ kisses Cole, as he grabs his face pulling him in. He wraps his dick and lubes it up and lines it up with Cole's entrance. "You ready?" he asks. 

"Yeah" tumbles from Cole's mouth. 

KJ slowly inched in forward, hearing Cole moan and gasp with each centimeter. He bottoms out in one almost perfect thrust of his stiff dick. Cole's face scrunches up and he cries out "Ahhh sooo deep you are so deep". 

"Take it easy babe" KJ pants. It takes all his inner strength not to begin pounding into him right then and there. To dive in with his dick and fuck the shit outta Cole right away. 

"You feel so fucking good" Cole gasps, feeling any breath left in his lungs leave him momentarily.

KJ almost loses it then and there looking at Cole's beautiful face, flushed and mouth agape freely releasing moans. Cole feels amazing around KJ. Tight, wet and perfect. Cole loves the feeling of fullness deep inside of him. He wraps his legs around KJ, wanting more. Connected there in the most intimate of ways. They take in each other for a moment before KJ pulls all the way back out and plunges back in. 

"Aaaahhhh" Cole moans out in a perfect mixture of pain and ecstasy. KJ starts to slowly work into Cole. KJ looked down at his dick as it disappeared into Cole's hungry hole and he groaned at the sight. KJ was so deep. Brushing against Cole's sweet spot with every pump, plunging in far. Slowly but surely starting to work up a pace. 

"I've wanted this for so long" KJ confesses to Cole looking deep into his eyes, arms each side of his head for support as he dives in deep into Cole, faster now. 

"Me too" Cole quivers, voice breaking, whole body shivering as KJ begins snapping his hips forward setting up a rhythm. Cole's shameless moans fill the room as KJ rolls his hips. Cole's hands hold unto KJ's strong arms, his body shakes with every thrust as the larger man fucks into him. 

"Faster" Cole urges in a whine, desperation in his voice. 

Cole's athletic young legs were up in the air forming a perfect V-shape at KJ's sides. With every slam, Cole's long sensuous legs would tighten, sleek muscular lines would appear along his sweaty thighs. His whole body shook with each passionate thrust. Cole yelped each time KJ would plunge inside him with his thick cock. His moans climbing higher and higher in pitch. 

KJ loved the way Cole's eyes would widen and glaze each time he thrust inside the beauty. It was mind-blowing. Cole arched against him as they rocked together. The sensation of KJ's fullness rubbing inside him was driving him crazy. Cole looked so fucking hot and sexy lying there under KJ, all tensed up. Sweaty. Moaning. Writhing. His soulful eyes flickering and locking. It can't be described. 

Cole could not stop staring at the stud that was plunging inside him, he was sooo turned on he couldn't help screaming... 

"HARDER KJ!!!! Ahhhh!! Aw Aw! AWW ah Ah!AHH UNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Fuck me yeah. FUCK ME FOREVER!!!!!!FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!!! AAAWWWWWWW!!!!!" 

He didn't care anymore, he'd wanted this for so long. The arousal and pure lust had completely overtaken him. Dripping with sweat and screaming in pain and ecstasy he was in heaven. KJ smiled down at his man, Cole's sexy glowing feet tensed up in his hands as he held them for support as he continued fucking into the hottie. 

"I wanna see you become a big sticky mess. Can you do that baby boy... Show me a big sticky mess!! Uhhhh" KJ growled, teasing Cole. Looking down at him with a devilish smile, still holding unto his legs spreading them wider. Cole let out a choked moan and his eyes rolled back in his head, he was sooo fucking close and he hadn't even touched his aching dick yet. KJ's word were edging him closer and closer. His chest was heaving. Incoherent babbles escaping his pretty swollen lips. 

"Wrap those legs around me!" KJ ordered, voice deep and dripping with desire. Cole immediately complied, wrapping his legs tightly around the tanned waist, digging his heels into KJ's back. The boy was absolutely insatiable for cock. He moaned everytime KJ pumped inside him. KJ leaned down and they kissed wildly. Desperately. Cole feels electric bolts of euphoria running up and down his body. 

KJ leaned down and took one of Cole's nipples in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it as he kept plowing Cole's tight ass. Cole started whimpering again, but much more loudly this time. 

"Oh my god!" Fuuuuuuckkk!!!" Cole cried out. KJ knew his American lover's orgasm was imminent.

Arms in each side of Cole's head for support. He leaned down and began to whisper into his ear... 

"Listen to me Cole... I want you to cum for me. I want you to cum HARD for me" KJ grunts as he began doing long, painfully slow strokes. Plunging deep inside the cutie. Cole gasped at KJ's words, his mouth agape. KJ could hear him sucking in air through his nose.

Cole tentatively goes to grab his dick, knowing he'd come undone pretty much as soon as he touched it. Messily, he spits into his palm and wraps his hand around his aching cock. He held it with a tight grip and began jerking it hard and fast, like he would if he was all alone and desperate to cum. KJ looked deep into Cole's half dazed eyes and bit his own juicy bottom lip. 

" Baby... I want you to look right into my eyes when you cum, keep looking at me the whole time. Can you do that for me baby?" KJ cooed in a deep sultry tone. Face inches away from Cole's. 

The response KJ gets from Cole is an incoherent string of noises accompanied by fervent nodding right before Cole chokes out "Oh-okay," then gasped out "I'll try... Uhhhn" Cole keeps jerking his cock furiously. Whole body on edge. His neck flushed. Hair matted down on his forehead with sweat. He felt like a fire was about to burst within him. 

Looking into his lover's eyes, KJ started doing quick, hard and fast pumps with his fat cock right against where he knew Cole's prostate was. That was all it took. The muscles in Cole's abdomen tighten impossibly. Cole's cock begins spewing cum all over their sweat slicked bellies. Cole's face scrunched up, and his eyes briefly close, but then he remembered what KJ had demanded and they opened, with a lot of effort, heavy lidded, his mouth opened wide in a silent moan. His whole body convulsed into a succession of spasms within and without. One ended, and then the next began. 

He buries his face into KJ's chest as he lets out a scream so loud the entire building probably heard it. Cum keeps gushing over his hand and unto his spasming stomach. Beginning to pool. His whole body shakes and his legs tremble and tighten around KJ. He uses his free hand to hold unto KJ's muscular arm for support. 

"That's it! That's it baby. Just like that..." KJ gushed reassuringly, looking down at how wet and sticky Cole had made himself. Face inches away from Cole's taking in his trembling, every moan, every ragged breath. KJ crushes their lips together into a deep incendiary kiss. Cole can see stars.

"Mmmmmmmmm!!!" Cole moans and keens into the kiss and they envelop each other.

When he cums it feels like he’s emptying himself of all the sexual tension he’s been holding this entire time he's known KJ. The indescribable pleasure that erupts through his senses makes him forget everything but how KJ’s completely taken him apart. As his seed spilled over their bellies, the whiteness of his cum contrasting against his tanned skin, he feels like he’s been wrecked... and awakened. He's discovered himself. KJ's still fucking him as he whimpers through the aftershocks. 

"God you looked fucking hot cumming like that for me" KJ groans out as he continues slamming into Cole, erratically, dangerously close to his own climax... 

Somehow, even after all that's happened KJ's words make Cole blush, as he feels his own face turning red and his eyes well up with tears, clouding his vision. He tries to bury his face in the crook of KJ's neck before KJ cups his face possessively and makes him look at him. KJ slows down his assault, slow deliberate strokes, trying to keep himelf from cumming for now. Cole is already rock hard again.

"God you're beautiful... I... I fucking love you" KJ says, gazing down lovingly at Cole. 

It comes out so naturally. With no effort. And KJ truly means it. He loves everything about Cole. Cole gasps and cups KJ's face, he can feel tears streaming down his own face. 

"I fucking love you... I do... I do" Cole keens through shaky sobs and pants, running his hands through KJ's thick black hair. The whirlwind of love and lust in KJ's soulful brown eyes making shivers cascade down his spine. And then they kiss. Deeply. Passionately. And it seems to last forever as KJ resumes hammering into Cole, not breaking this perfect kiss. Once they come up for air Cole can feel a familiar heat pooling in his stomach again.

"Oh my god" Cole gasps. He realizes he's gonna come undone again. KJ was now moving in a flurry, his hips thrusting back and forth as he assaulted Cole's most vulnerable spot.

"Baby...I... I'm gonna cum again" Cole whimpers softly. 

"Again?!" KJ is truly surprised to hear this, he chuckles to himself and gives Cole a wicked smile. 

"Alright babe... hold on" KJ growls... 

He leans forward and grabs Cole's arms dominantly and pins them above his head on the mattress. Cole whines and looks up at KJ, confused but turned on. 

"Want you to cum from just my dick this time baby" KJ grunts in between labored breaths. Cole’s eyes widen at how strong and forceful KJ is, feeling KJ squeeze his wrists tightly before he fucks into him faster than before, hitting his prostate dead on. 

" Ahhhhh fuuuuckkkk!" Cole screams brokenly, throwing his head back, back arched and hands grasping the bed sheets behind him. Knuckles turning white.

“God you love this dick don't you? Love how you scream for me... Love you so much ” KJ groans out. Cole's legs tighten around his lover, forcing his cock in even deeper and holding it deep.

"I'm so clooooseee" Cole gasps. He keeps his glassy eyes locked on KJ’s, his face still wet with tears as he silently begs KJ to let him cum. 

KJ sits up slightly, still holding Cole's arms in place and starts pounding him into the mattress with all the strength he has. Cole shuddered from head to toe and gasped. 

"I'm cumming oh myyy goooddd!!" Cole cried out as his entire body goes stiff, eyes rolling back, toes curling, whole body shuddering with the intensity of his orgasm as he cums HARD all the way up to his chest, shots of cum spraying both boy's sweat drenched bodies. Cole whimpers loudly as he shoots his thick juicy load. The feeling of warm cum spraying on his abs, coupled with the incredible sensation of Cole's ass tightening at the moment of climax, was finally too much for KJ.

KJ crushes their lips together and groans into a sloppy kiss before he quickly pulls out of Cole's ass and chucks away the condom. 

"I'm gonna bust!!" He shouts and slides up the bed and kneels beside Cole's head. Cole doesn't know what overtakes him but he screams out... 

"Cum all over me!!!" He screams, out of breath. Body still shaking with the aftershocks of his powerful climax. He is insatiable at this point. KJ grabs a fistful of Cole's hair and pulls his head closer to his leaking cock. KJ pumps his beautiful cock furiously, his eyes go wide and his mouth forms a perfect "O" as he spurts rope after rope of thick warm cum all over Cole's sweet boyish face, and Cole laps it up like it was his last meal. Surrendering to the longest hottest release of his life, KJ let's out an animalistic groan as his body shakes wildly.

The entire room smells like spit, sweat and cum. KJ lies down on the bed and both men embrace in a sticky passionate hug, KJ trails kisses down Cole's neck as post orgasmic warmth envelops them. They kiss softly. KJ runs his fingers through Cole's hair. 

"You are so beautiful" He tells Cole, kissing his forehead. 

"You too" Cole says stroking KJ's chest. Both men hold unto each other, enveloping each other with their spent bodies... 

"I love you" they both say at the exact same time.

To be continued?...  
"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read! 
> 
> Please feel free to comment/subscribe or Kudo my work if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I appreciate any positive feedback.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
